


School Days

by NaiveJackle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiveJackle/pseuds/NaiveJackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Strider boy walks amongst the pavement of school. He only has 3 moths left until his dearly beloved Egbert goes away on Thanksgiving vacation to confess to him of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

You start to wonder if they small, geeky little cute boy ever sees you, ever thinks of you, ever dreams about you. Because hell, you know that YOU always think about him, always DREAMS about him, and always sees him. You try and capture his attention with a single red rose tugged into his locker door. You made sure it was always fake, because if it was real, it would end up dying. To you, a rose living forever meant your love for him lived on forever. That’s what it meant to you. After you slip the rose into his locker door, you seem to flashstep around the corner as quickly as possible and then peek around to watch. As he arrives, you always see a small, surprised expression cross his face. Those pearly pink cheeks of his showing up as he grins goofy-like, expressing his blue encased braces of his.  
Who is this geeky little boy you seem to admire? His name… is John Egbert. He was pretty popular because of his dad, James Egbert. Why? Majority of the girls around school admire his bakery. They would always give John a paper every now and then… they all looked like cake order forms and such. Everyday seemed slightly stressful for John. You could hear him in the stairwell after school, mumbling to himself, ‘I wish I was known not just for my dad…’ or ‘yay, another cake delivery’, but in a sarcastic tone… the second commentary. You would always want to go up to him and embrace his small stature in a hug while rubbing his back and whispering in his ear that everything would be alright and that you, Dave Strider, would always be there for him, but…. alas, though.  
He called the ‘no homo’ rule as soon as we first met.  
You’ve always wanted to break that rule, not by force, no way… but by true love, or some kind of romantic, cheesy ass shit like that. As you continued watching John, you come across to growing a smile on your face as he had a small struggle with THIS rose. He finally ‘gracefully’ plucked it out… only to have flipped on a piece of paper and fall backwards, head first, into a trash bin. Several students laughed before continuing by. You frowned and step from behind the corner and walked towards the trash bin. You glanced down into it to see him sitting in there with trash all over him. He looks up to you and awkwardly laughs, trying to sit up more but fails.  
“You need help, Egderp?” You ask, chuckling lightly as you hang your arm in and offer it to him.  
“Egbert, not Egderp, Dave.” John puffed his cheeks, pouting while grasping Dave’s hand. You carefully pull him up enough that he was standing on his feet inside of the trash bin. He then started carefully lifting his leg up and over the trash bin’s lip, landing his feet on the ground.  
“I know, I know.” You say, watching him get out of the trash bin. You step back a bit, in case he had something wet on the soles of his shoes and didn’t fall on top of you. He then starts dusting himself off and looks up to you, “So Dave.. wanna hang out after school? My dad said he’s fine if you came over for the night.” he spoke. Whoa, hold the phone. HE, of all people, is inviting YOU to his place?! Closed deal right there, ain’t going back now.  
“Fuck yeah, dude. Anything you want me to bring? movies, games?” you ask, looking to him while you press your shades more up on your nose.  
“Whaaaaaatever you want, man.” John shrugged, turning himself around, “I’ll see ya after class then. Front of the school! See ya!” John waved a bit over his shoulder as he then started walking, holding the rose in his hoodie pocket.  
You just stand in the middle of the pale cream-colored school hallways, watching him leave. Your heart was pounding against your chest. You feel yourself growing a big, cheeky grin across your face as you turn and began going down the stairs towards your last class; art.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if it's, like one chapter is long and one is short.


End file.
